


about love

by clairehelene



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Love Bites, References to Sex, Soft Kisses, just gfs being soft!!, post-sex, this has no plot, what else do i tag uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairehelene/pseuds/clairehelene
Summary: “I will never ever let you near my body again,” Joohyun promised, no bite behind her words, and laid her head on Seungwan’s thighs. “You’ve ruined me.”





	about love

**Author's Note:**

> i was walking home from school and my brain was like !!!! write something about wenrene !!!! so i did, and this is what happened oops  
> this has zero (0) plot and i just needed to get this off my chest before i'd explode lololol

Joohyun let her fingers ghost over the dark purple bruises on her neck and collarbones. She angled her head and looked at herself in the mirror of the bathroom, appreciating her girlfriend’s handiwork. Or rather her mouth-work.

 

“I can’t go home like this,” she complained throwing a look to her right, where Seungwan sat on her bed, tapping away on her phone.

 

“Then just stay here,” the younger told her, still not looking up.

 

“You know I can’t,” Joohyun protested. “My parents are gonna kill me if I stay another night. – Do you have a concealer somewhere in here?”

 

“In the top right drawer,” came the answer. “How about you just tell your parents about... _us_?”

 

Silence followed.

 

Joohyun located the concealer in the back of the closet only to find it empty. She groaned, then decided to leave it and join the other girl on the double bed. “I will never ever let you near my body again,” Joohyun promised, no bite behind her words, and laid her head on Seungwan’s thighs. “You’ve ruined me.”

 

Seungwan chuckled, combing through the silky strands of Joohyun’s hair. “Don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it, babe.”

 

“You’re too full of yourself.”

 

“The plan is to get _you_ full of myself.”

 

Joohyun giggled and hid her face behind her hands, hoping the blush on her face went unnoticed by the other. “That was bad, Seungwan, I hate you.”

 

“You don’t.” Seungwan pried Joohyun’s hands away from her face, grinning at her flushed cheeks, before leaning down to kiss her forehead, making the other one blush even more. She took that as an invitation to prep more kisses all over Joohyun’s scarlet face.

 

“Stop it,” the older whined, not attempting to stop her whatsoever.

 

“You think you can go another round?” Seungwan asked, nosing at the juncture between jaw and neck. Just before she could travel further down, her mouth tracing the purple blotches decorating her delicate neck, Joohyun made a protesting sound and pushed the other girl away.

 

“I won’t be able to ever face my parents again if you continue, Seungwan,” Joohyun told her sternly and retreated from her position on Seungwan’s lap. She sat across her, legs stretched out, revealing that she was just wearing a white pair of panties under her shirt.

 

“Move in with me then,” Seungwan retorted easily, hands already running over Joohyun’s plush thighs and the older sighed and shook her head.

 

“I can’t believe I’m dating a sex-addict.”

 

“I’m just addicted to you, babe,” Seungwan winked but pulled her hands away. “I’m serious, though, you could just move in with me. There’s enough space for us to live here.”

 

Joohyun’s heart was beating in her chest. She hadn’t even said the l-word to Seungwan – not in a sane state of mind at least – and now Seungwan was already asking her to move in. It wasn’t like Joohyun was completely against the idea, not at all, she just was afraid of rushing things with Seungwan and somehow fuck everything up.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry if this was too sudden, just forget it okay?” Seungwan cupped Joohyun’s face and looked at her. “We’ll talk about it when you’re ready.”

 

Joohyun didn’t reply, just nodded and leaned into the touch of Seungwan’s hand, momentarily losing herself in the feeling. “I still need to cover up the marks.”

 

Seungwan chuckled. “You can have a sweater of mine. I think there must be a turtleneck laying around somewhere,” she said, nodding into the direction of a pile of clothes, messily stacked on a chair.

 

Joohyun didn’t need to search for too long before she pulled the dark red fabric out of the pile.

 

“You look good in that colour,” Seungwan commented with a smile, which could only be described as dreamy as she watched the girl change into the turtleneck.

 

“You say that to everything I wear,” Joohyun gave back, a cute frown visible on her forehead.

 

“That’s because you look good in anything.”

 

“I thought you liked it better if I wore nothing at all.”

 

“Touché.”

 

Another silence followed. Joohyun collected all her things scattered around the other girl’s room while Seungwan was on her phone again.

 

“Can I throw this away now?” Joohyun held up the short chequered skirt along with the flimsy blouse she had worn last night, another blush dusting her cheeks. At this point she was sure that she never stopped blushing around the other girl.

 

“Don’t you dare!” Seungwan immediately protested, getting up to snatch the pieces of clothing out of the other’s hand, protectively pressing them to her chest. “I’ll wash them and the next time you’re coming here, you can wear the set again.”

 

Joohyun just shook her head again, pulse picking up as she imagined their next meeting. They were limited to meeting at Seungwan’s place only, but they both ensured that it wasn’t boring, constantly “spicing” up their relationship. With a twinge in her chest, Joohyun wondered if they would ever be able to go on “real” dates, just like “real” couples did.

 

“Stop worrying so much, your lips is gonna start bleeding again.” Seungwan was suddenly behind her, hugging her middle and laying her chin on Joohyun’s shoulder. Her scent had a calming effect on the older, and she closed her eyes, breathing in deeply.

 

Joohyun was eventually the one who pulled away from the hug, bending down to retrieve a pair of lacy socks and pushing them into Seungwan’s hand.

 

“Do you need something to cover these up as well?” Seungwan asked smugly, hands caressing the dark bruises between Joohyun’s legs, on her milky thighs and just below her bum.

 

“No thanks, I didn’t intend on going out in shorts,” Joohyun bit back, wondering if she should punch her girlfriend or kiss her smirk away. She decided for the second option, Seungwan’s hands promptly coming to rest on her hips.

 

“You can keep the sweater,” Seungwan mumbled against her lips, hand squeezing the back of Joohyun’s thighs, pressing into a love bite, and making Joohyun whimper.

 

“I didn’t wanna give it back anyways,” Joohyun answered with a slight tremble in her voice.

 

They separated again but Joohyun didn’t need to turn around to know Seungwan was watching every move of her.

 

Joohyun tied up her hair before she put on her favourite pair of skinny jeans, ignoring the slap on her ass, and went into the hallway. She put on her shoes, the heels adding a few centimetres to her height. When she rose, she saw Seungwan already standing in front of her with her coat in her hands. She helped her get into the black coat, which stopped mid-thigh and zipped it up to her chin.

 

“Text me when you’re home, okay?” Seungwan said softly.

 

Joohyun bit back an _I live only 10 minutes away_ , and nodded her head, her ponytail bouncing with her movement. “I will.”

 

“When am I gonna see you again?” Seungwan asked after she got Joohyun’s bag out of her room.

 

“Before you can even miss me.”

 

“Too bad I’m already missing you.”

 

Seungwan smiled at her, honestly and warm, and Joohyun couldn’t help but reciprocate it. The girls shared another kiss, both not being able to keep their hands by themselves, and soon they both sported a similar look of dishevelled hair. They burst out into laughter, and Joohyun looked at the girl in front of her fondly.

 

“Bye,” Joohyun mumbled, gave her one last peck on her forehead – her increased height allowing her to do so – before she opened the door.

 

Seungwan waved silly and watched as Joohyun left. The sound of the door slamming shut startled both of them, but Joohyun swallowed the uneasy feeling and began walking home.

 

She reached her home, went straight to her room, ignoring the confused looks of her parents. God, she couldn't wait to be held in Seungwan's arms again.

**Author's Note:**

> the end and just about everything else sucked but oh well  
> but feel free to leave comments anyways <3  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nvventeen) | [carrd](https://klarahelene.carrd.co/)


End file.
